


hope you ain't got no issue

by notthebigspoon



Series: welcome to the new age [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter that he comes, all he can think of is what he said and how embarrassed he is and the fact that Lopez must thinks he's sick as hell.</p>
<p>Title taken from Whistle by Flo Rida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope you ain't got no issue

He's on his knees in bed, chest on the mattress and cheek on a pillow. His hands are pinned in the small of his back and his whipped thighs and ass burn every time he moves. He arches into it and cries out every time Lopez shoves balls deep into his body. It's not his fault... he can't help it, not when he's getting everything he never knew he needed, he doesn't mean to whimper 'daddy, _please_ ' high in his throat. The word tears out involuntarily and his face burns with the humiliation of it but all Lopez does is fuck him harder.

It doesn't matter that he comes, all he can think of is what he said and how embarrassed he is and the fact that Lopez must thinks he's sick as hell. As soon as the older man is asleep, Bryce slips out of the bed and gathers his clothing, dressing in a hurry and rushing back to the safety of the team hotel. He's on the plane home the next day and they've just touched down in Washington when his phone vibrates.

**_Unknown:_ ** _Leaving without a word? That's not how a good boy behaves. Clearly the lesson didn't sink in._

**_B. Harper:_ ** _Don't know what you're talking about or who you are._

**_Unknown:_ ** _Bad manners pretty. Daddy should have spanked you harder._

He presses his hands against his mouth, stifles a moan and for two weeks he's able to convince himself that the night in San Francisco never happened. But then he's snarled at by veterans for breaking an unwritten rule of the team and he knows, knows, that if daddy was there, he would punish Bryce for it. He'd make sure he learned his lesson and never broke that rule again. He'd hurt Bryce, give him the pain and the beating that he's craving before fucking him, long and slow, as a reward for being a good boy and taking his beating like he should.

When the Giants come to Washington, he spends a lot of the first game chancing looks at their dugout, hunting for that face. He finds him once, receives a nod, like he's no one special, he's just another opponent. It makes his cheeks flush with embarrassment and fear and desperation. Lopez's attention should be on him, not on Noonan. He should be petting Bryce's hair and whispering things into his ear that make him flush with embarrassment and pleasure.

He texts Lopez his address after the game, a plea for him to come and he doesn't receive an answer. Half an hour later, there's a knock on the door and he opens it to see Lopez looking down at him. He's tall, lean, in jeans and a button up that's half undone and exposing his chest, making Bryce want to lick him. He doesn't look at all amused by Bryce, just keeps his arms crossed over his chest and look at Bryce with those brown eyes and he's just waiting and Bryce can't breathe.

"I'm sorry daddy." He whispers, the words coming out before he even thinks about it. "WasbadandI'msorry."

Lopez nods slowly and cups his jaw, brushing his thumb over Bryce's lips and tipping his head, inspecting his face. "Bruise is fading. Pity. You're prettier when you're marked up."

"Mark me." He blurts out, biting his lip so hard it bleeds. He wants it, needs it, and now just because he wants to please Lopez. He backs up when Lopez moves forward, lets the older man shut and lock the door behind him. When a strong hand grips his shoulder and pushes him down to his knees, it takes everything he has not to start crying right then. "Please daddy... I... I need it. Need you."

He thinks he said the right thing, because in an instant Lopez is backhanding him. His head snaps back and he stifles a moan, grips his knees to keep from touching his rock hard dick because Lopez said last time that good boys wait for permission to touch themselves. He didn't say anything about Bryce touching him though, and he doesn't push Bryce back when Bryce grabs handfuls of his jeans at the knees and pleads for more. Bryce's face burns with shame, because these are things he shouldn't want or need, but Lopez's fingers hook under his chin, make him look up.

"You'll get what you need. I'll take care of you."

Bryce swallows back a whimper, nods frantically and buries his face in Lopez's thigh. He feels a rough hand run through his hair gently, so gently, before grabbing a handful and yanking, forcing him to look up again. Lopez is unzipping his jeans, pulling out his dick and stroking it twice before brushing it along Bryce's lips. Bryce's mouth opens automatically, takes Lopez into his mouth, shuddering and gagging and moaning when it's shoved straight down his throat.

"Good boy..." Lopez groans. "That's my good boy."

He's going to take care of Lopez. He's going to get what he needs. He hopes the marks last longer this time.


End file.
